Cuz Now We're More Than Friends
by AnonymousFanfictioner
Summary: One simple kiss between Alice and Bella turns into full-blown sex! Warnings: Femslash and Lemons! All kids back away! AU OOC


I was kissing Alice.

Her smooth lips moved in sync with mine. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Me and Alice were just trying some clothes on when suddenly she had kissed me passionately. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, because I did. Our tongues wrestled in our mouths, and I moaned. Her lips tasted good.

Before I knew it we were ripping each other's clothes off furiously. She had small but perfectly round breasts. I blushed, because my breasts were round, but they were huge. She began sucking on one, and I moaned, begging for more. She grinned and bit into it hard. I screamed. It hurt so bad but it felt so good.

"Bella, lay down on the bed. flat on your back." Alice crooned. I had no choice but to obey. I walked over to her bed and lay flat on my back. She smiled and climbed on top of me. She kissed my neck, then my cheek, then my lips. She kissed my chest and slowly made her way down to my pussy. She stroked it with her soft fingers, making me moan and sigh in content. Then she kissed it, and I bucked my hips. She stuck her tongue inside and I shrieked. We continued this way for a long while. Finally, I yelled at her.

"Stop teasing me, baby." I moaned. "I need you to fuck me _now_." My eyes were closed, but I could imagine her smiling. She clmbed up my body and kissed my lips hard.

"Stay right here," She whispered into my mouth. "I'll be right back." I heard her get off the bed and run out of the room. I waited impatiently while she did something downstairs. Finally, I heard the door open and she walked back inside. She resumed her position at my clit and stuck her finger inside. Just a little. Then two, the three. She only put them in halfway. Then she took them out, and just when I was about to yell at her to put them back in, she plunged four fingers deep inside of me. She groaned.

"Shit, Bella, you're so tight!" She complained. I didn't care. It just felt so damn good to have her inside of me. She took them out, then in again. Over and over she plunged inside of me, and I screamed and moaned and encouraged her each time. Then she pulled her fingers out and didn't put them back in. I moaned. I wanted her inside of me this instant.

Then something cold and thick plunged into me. I screamed. "What is that?" I yelled at Alice, my eyes still closed.

"A cucumber." She said sweetly. Instinctively, I bucked my hips. "Bella." Alice's voice was serious now. "If I go deeper, I will take your virginity away. It's your choice. Do you want me to?"

"Yes." I moaned. "I want nothing more than for you to steal my virginity away." And as soon as I had said the words, I felt the cucumber plunge deep, deep into me. The pain was something I had never felt before in my life. But it felt good. I realized I was crying. Little by little, the pain began to go away. I smiled to myself. I was no longer a virgin. I had lost it to my best friend. And nothing had ever made me feel better than I felt right now.

The cucuber that was improvising as a penis stayed inside of me. I thought Alice was holding it in until I felt her by my side. She caressed my cheek and kissed my lips so gently I wasn't sure she had even kissed me at all.

"I'm sorry, baby." She whispered gently into my ear while nibbling on it. "The cucumber went in deeper than I expected. It's sort of stuck." I moaned. The vegetable felt good, even though it was stuck.

"It's alright, Alice." I said. I opened my eyes then and smiled at the beautiful sight of Alice naked. I sat up carefully and pulled the cucumber out. It was bloody and I wrinkled my nose. It was bloody and had cum all over it. I threw it in the trash can and smiled sexily at Alice.

"It's your turn now, babe." I said in a seductive voice. "Lay down flat on your back." She smiled and did what she was told. I grinned and climbed on top of her. I began slowly, sucking her neck. I bit into it gently, leaving a hickey there. Then I caught her lips in a heated kiss. I massaged her breasts gently, making her moan. I sucked hard on them.

"Oh, baby, your so _goooodddd_ at this. Fuck me." She moaned.

"Be patient, my sexy darling. I'm not even close to the good part yet." I whispered. I leaned back down over her beautiful, round, milky white boobs. I sucked even harder on them. They tasted so good. Finally I tore myself away from them and licked her stomach, making her jerk. I kissed her hot skin then finally made my way to her pussy.

"Spread open your legs as far as they will go." I commanded her. She did so, trembling. I realized there was another cucumber lying on the floor and grinned. My clever Alice had planned ahead. I grabbed it and leaned over Alice's clitoris. She was already wet. I smirked. I kissed it softly, teasing her. I started sucking on it, slowly at first, but when Alice started bucking her hips I sucked harder and harder. Then I plunged three fingers inside of her as she had done to me.

"Oh, oh, Bella, baby, I'm going to..." Her cum spread out over my finger and I greedily lapped it up. Then I grabbed the cucumber and without hesitating plunged it into her deep and hard. She screamed my name in pleasure and started bucking her hips like crazy. The things I did to her.

I pulled it out then plunged it in again. Finally I just left in her and I realized I was panting. I was super sweaty. But I didn't care. I snuggled next to my beautiful Alice. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed. She opened them and turned to face me.

We began our heated make out session again. We talked to each other in between kisses.

Finally we fell asleep in each other's arms, our lips still kissing. I opened my eyes for a second and placed a gentle kiss on Alice's delicious neck. "I love you, Alice." I whispered.

She smiled. "Me, too."

I guess we're more than friends now. I wonder what people will say. For a minute, I was worried. What if all my friends hated me now? Then I realized that I didn't care, because Alice would be there cuz now we're more than friends, right?


End file.
